You're Better Off Dead
by Hairul The Nightrage Beast
Summary: Lyrics suggest Flaming of the villains on the Teen titans


Teen Titans as Children Of Bodom

Here's the Line up

**Robin as Alexi Wildchild Laiho. Lead Guitars/Vocals**  
Gear Specs  
**ESP Alexi Laiho Signature Guitar Custom shop**  
COLOR:Black with Luminous Saw Tooth Inlay

BODY:Alder

NECK:Maple 3P

FINGER BOARD:Ebony with Luminous Saw Tooth Inlay

CONSTRUCTION:Neck-thru-body

SCALE:25..5"

TUNERS:Gotoh

BRIDGE:Original Floyd Rose

HARDWARE COLOR:Chrome

FRET:24 / XJ

BRIDGE PICKUP:Seymour Duncan AHB-01 Blackout

CONTROL:Master Volume , MM-04 with On-Off Switch

**Beast Boy as Henkka T Blacksmith. Backing Vocals/Bass**  
Gear Specs  
**ESP Henkka T Blacksmith Signature 5 String Assault Bass Custom Shop**

BODY:Alder

NECK:Hard Maple

FINGER BOARD:Ebony

CONSTRUCTION:Neck-thru-body

SCALE:34"

TUNERS:Gotoh

BRIDGE:Gotoh 206B-5

HARDWARE COLOR:Black

FRET:24 / XJ

PICKUPS:EMG 40DC

CONTROL:1 Volume , Balancer , EMG-BQS Active EQ(Bass , Mid , Treble)

**Starfire as Roope Latvala. Rhythm Guitars/Backing Vocals**  
Gear Specs  
**ESP Roope Latvala Random Star Signature Guitar Custom Shop**

BODY:Alder with Pearloid Binding

NECK:Maple 3P

FINGER BOARD:Ebony

CONSTRUCTION:Neck-thru-body

SCALE:25 1/2"

TUNERS:Deluxe Gotoh

BRIDGE:Original Floyd Rose

HARDWARE COLOR:Black

FRET:24 / XJ

PICKUPS:Seymour Duncan SH-8b

CONTROL:1 Volume

**Raven as Janne Warman Wirman. Keyboards & Synths/ Backing Vocals**  
Gear Specs

Korg X5 Keyboard (Plays the keyboard tilted forwards)

Macintosh G4 running the MOTU Digital Performer 3.0 audio recording software

Roland JV2080 (three units, using different expansions)

Akai S5000 and Akai pro synth module

EMU P2000, Proteus1, e64 and 9090™

Korg Triton rack and X3r

**Cyborg as Jaska Raatikainen. Drums**  
Gear Specs  
**Pearl MRX Masters Custom Extra #122 Black Mist w/Black Hardware ("Black-on-Black")**

MRX 8"x8" TT

MRX 10"x8" TT

MRX 12"x9" TT

MRX 200"x312" TT

MRX 16"x16" FT

MRX 22"x18" BD

Pearl UltraCast 14"x5"

**Meinl Cymbals**  
14" Meinl Byzance Traditional Heavy Hi-Hat x2 (both sides)

20" Meinl Mb20 Heavy Ride (left)

8" Meinl Mb20 Rock Splash x2

18" Byzance Brilliant Medium Thin Crash x2

20" Meinl Byzance Traditional Heavy Ride (right)

20" Byzance Brilliant Medium Crash

18" Byzance Brilliant China

**Pearl Hardware**  
DR-503 Icon Rack + PC-50 Pipe Clamps (x12)

H-2000 Eliminator Hi-hat Stand

P-2002B Eliminator Double Pedal

CLH-95A Closed Hat

S-985W Snare drum stand

CH-88 (x8) Cymbal Holder

TH-100S (x4) Tom Holder

D-220 Roadster Throne

**Sticks**  
Promark Evelyn Glennie 740 drumsticks

**Review of the song**.

You're Better off Dead is a more poppy yet thrashy speed demon, with wailing notes that and the high tempo riffing, you can't help but turn this one full blast. With a super catchy chorus, this is a great guilty pleasure.

With Cyborg drumming in full speed and everyone contributing to the sonic assault to the Intro to Children Of Bodom's You're Better Off Dead, Robin whacked the tremolo arm and began screaming to the top of his lungs

**Alright!**

**Hey what's the matter with you,**

**What are you trying to do, **

**I'm wrecking my brain I'll never get it. **

**Did I ever hurt you in any way?**

**If I did then hear my apology: FUCK YOU!**

**I'd give anything to batter you down,**

**All the way to 6 feet under**

**And why in earth should I stop until**

**I see your fucking ass drop**

**Mind your own business and leave mine alone,**

**Take a look at the real world for a sec.**

**It's a hell for heroes and heaven for fools,**

**What makes you the luckiest bastard on the earth!**

**In the prejudiced mind narrow yourself in,**

**I'm the servant while you're the king.**

**Ohhhhhohh!!!**

**'til tomorrow is a better day to be,**

**Ooohhohohoh!!!**

**You're better off dead than fucking with me.**

**Ohooohhoooh!!!**

**What if there ain't no tomorrow...**

**Ohooohoho!!**

**Well let me tell you, there wasn't one today!**

With the beginning of the interlude Starfire really nailed the difficult high notes and Robin began playing the You're better off dead Signature Riff. Cyborg and Beastboy totally pounded the rhythm section in this Interlude

**Hey!!! Would you like me to dare,**

**So that I know why I stop**

**And the only one step right**

**And it's raining flesh of death.**

This part is a mini Raven solo keyboard part with her playing the high notes which meshed into something melodic in a staccato rhythm. Then came the full solo which Robin still played the riff, Starfire providing the rhythm and Raven playing awesome keyboard solos which now happens to Starfires's and Robin's turn to do the heavy guitar damage with tremolo locking and some furious arpeggio tappings and finally topped it off with a high wailing note.

**In the prejudiced mind narrow yourself in,**

**I'm the servant while you're the king.**

**Ohhhhhohh,**

**'til tomorrow is a better day to be,**

**Ooohhohohoh,**

**You're better off dead than fucking with me.**

**Ohooohhoooh**

**What if there ain't no tomorrow...**

**Ohooohoho**

**Well let me tell you, there wasn't one today.**

Everyone still playing to full speed till Cyborg hit his crash cymbals till fade and played his Drum solo

If you want to listen to the music you can buy Children Of Bodom's Hate Crew Deathroll album for this awesome song.


End file.
